The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, method, and computer program product, and in particular, to an information processing device, method and a computer program product which more reliably recognizes a target object.
As shown in FIG. 1, operation of an electrical apparatus such as a television image reception device 12 is performed by a hand 2 of a user 1 being recognized using a camera 11 and using a gesture of a pattern of movement of the hand 2.
In addition, the face of a user is recognized in a case of imaging using a camera and automatic controlling of parameters such as focus and balance of color is performed based on information on the recognized face.
An image recognition device for executing processing in such a manner recognizes, for example, people, faces, and hands (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication 2010-108475). In addition, among image recognition devices, there are also devices which recognize postures of people (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-128535).